


Out for Blood

by Jinxous



Series: ColdFlash [12]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Blow Job, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Relationships, Vampire AU, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Archeologist Barry Allen just wanted to earn time in the field, he didn't expect to become the damsel.





	1. Barry

Barry didn't know how he got into this mess. He'd been working in the field to get experience for his archeology degree. He'd been set with a group that, for the lack of better words, were filled with assholes. Lead by Valentina Vostok, a woman of pure self interest, Grant Wilson, a man whose in it for the claim and wealth, and Baron Krieger, Barry's certain his grandfather was a nazi. He was the only one to dig this sight with the workers while the looked at the map and chatting. It was enough to frustrate a guy, but Barry wasn't the type to stand up for himself. He just dug with the various tools with the crew, dug until he hit the wrong spot. He'd been digging between two rocks, taking his anger out on ground. He heard them laughing behind him as he dug. Barry was near done with everything, he was sweating through his tops, his boots were drowning in mud. Not only had he done this in the heat, but after a long night of rain. He was sinking.

No really he was sinking, the whole ground was. In a moment Barry managed to yell out before he and the ground caved in. Others came running to aid Barry, looking over the edge to find a brick cavern. Some workers called to the archeologist, others to Barry. The young man laid at the bottom, body bruised and aching, but luckily not broken. Wilson was the first down followed by Krieger and Vostok. Wilson pulled Barry to his feet, patting him on the shoulder.

"Nice job kid, you found the tomb of Vae Legio." 

"More like crashed into it." Barry groaned, Vostok giving him a small shove.

"You found, you walk first." Barry looked at the terrifying and back down the dark hallways, about to run for the hill.

"Isn't it unsafe to go down there without a light." Barry said, Wilson pulling out a flashlight and slamming it into Barry's hand with that award winning smile.

"We have you covered Allen." Barry was going to argue tim Krieger and Vostok glared at him. Turning Barry slowly crept down the hallway, the three people behind him. 

"So what's down here?"

"The lost tomb of Vas Legio. It's said to be the graves of four rulers of an old world."

"Why haven't I heard of it in my studies?"

"Because it's not suppose to exist. You see Allen, there was an ancient culture of extraordinary men that over powered regular men. They would consume their victims." Wilson explained, as they passed into another hallway.

"A culture of cannibals?"

"Not exactly."

"Have you heard of vampires Mr. Allen?"

"Yes, a myth. Supernatural creatures that go out and drink blood from unexpecting victims."

"Not so much a fairytale Mr. Allen. On the contrary it's based on true historical beasts. You've heard of Vlad the Impaler correct?"

"Yes, he inspired aspects of the legend."

"He may have been part of the culture, but he was far from the first. He just caught the eye of people."

"The original kings of blood drinkers are down here, buried beneath all of this." Vostok cut in.

"So there's corpses down her that are allegedly the remains of vampire king." Barry said with a small chuckle. "You do know they won't be worth anything in the eyes of the museums if they don't have an actual backstory."

"You don't believe in vampires."

"I believe in the impossible, but our bosses have different views. We excavate these bodies, they won't be worth much."

"We aren't excavating Mr. Allen." Kreiger said, Barry looking at him with wide eyes.

"So then why are we here? We aren't going to make any money."

"What's down here is so much more promising." Wilson explained, Barry looking at him.

"What's that?"

"Immortality Mr. Allen." As soon as the word left Krieger's mouth Barry stopped, causing a domino effect. 

"You're crazy. Immortality doesn't exist. Even I know that." 

"On the contrary, it is very much real."

"Okay I'm done with the jokes. This has gone on long enough, I'm going back to the surf-." Barry was cut off by a thick piece of metal pressed against his back, eyes widening as he heard a click.

"Walk Mr. Allen, or I'll make sure you can never walk again." Holding up his hands Barry swallowed.

"I won't say anything to anyone." Barry said, Krieger taking the lead. Vostok jabbed Barry in the back, the younger walking ahead. Ahead of them was a doorway, Barry's heart beating loud enough to wake the dead. Krieger stopped at the doorway, waiting for the other three. 

"In here." He barked, Barry walking in, hands still up as Wilson lit a match. He threw it into a pit, the pit catching fire. Barry looked down and watched the flames spread. Soon the room was illuminated and the flashlights disappeared. Barry saw a casket in the ground, only noticed for the glass top, and a table. Turning Barry stared at the people holding him captive. 

"Why am I here? You've found your tomb." 

"You see Mr. Allen, every ancient ritual asks for a sacrifice. That's your role." Wilson explained, Barry taking a step back.

"Get on that table Mr. Allen." Vostok ordered, Barry shaking his head. Vostok wasn't in to play a game, aiming the gun and shooting Barry in the leg. The younger fell back with a scream of agony, landing on one of the glass covered coffins. Looking down Barry saw a perfectly conserved corpse, the only flaw in his coffin was a crack. "Put him on the table, lock him down." Vostok said, Krieger and Wilson walking towards Barry. The young man started dragging his body away, the blood that had pooled from his leg was dragged across the coffin. Blood ran into the crack, Barry whimpering as the wound stretched. He let out a scream and tried to fight when Wilson and Krieger grabbed him. They carry him to the table, throwing him on it and cuffing him to the railings. Barry was screaming for help as he pulled at the cuffs, Krieger pulling out a knife. He leaned over and grabbed Barry's arm, ready to cut the vein open when Vostok spoke up.

"Wilson, Krieger." She said, the two men looking up, across from them. Standing over Barry was a man, pale complexion, red hungry eyes staring at the young man. His clothing were pristine, save a few blood stains on the collar. Suddenly the man looked at them, the duo backing up to Vostok and the three of them bowing to the man. He sniffed the air, looking back down at the young man. Barry was shaking, pulling at the handcuffs. The man's eyes dragged down Barry's body, a hand coming up and clutching his cheek.

"He is a peace offering your greatness." Vostok said, Len dragging his eyes to her.

"Please." Barry begged, the man noticing the blood trail and looking down at Barry's leg. Without hesitation the man leaned over and sucked the blood from the bullet hole. He was latched on, Barry hissing as he felt the blood being pulled from the small wound. He stopped a few seconds later, looking up at Barry with a smile coated in his blood. The man's eyes turned blue and gentle as he crawled onto the table. He rested his head in the crook of Barry's neck. Barry flinched as he felt heat against his ear. 

"Don't be scared Barry. I will not hurt you. Nod if they put this metal in your leg." Barry slowly nodded, then the man was gone. Barry closed his eyes in relief, but that was cut short when he heard Vostok scream. Barry refused to open his eyes, listening to the disgusting sounds of flesh ripping and someone, Barry guessing the man, gulping down liquid. The screams will haunt him more than all those other sounds. It was quiet, the only sound would be the dripping blood from the corpses that the man failed to take. He felt the presence over him again, a hand touching him again.

"Barry, it's okay to open your eyes."

"No." Barry moaned, smelling the metallic scent of blood on the man. 

"You are afraid of me? You do not need to be. Let me take these holding devices off and let me take you to that hospital thing."

"Please let me go." Barry begged, the chains disappearing. 

"I have a friend to wake, stay here and then we can go."

"Please! Don't." Barry cried, opening his eyes to see the man walking away. Reaching out Barry grabbed the man's sleeve. He whipped around, pulling Barry from the table. The younger fell to the ground in front of the man, tear of fear pouring from his eyes. He curled up on the ground, the man watching as Barry fell apart. "Please let this be a joke." He cried, the man kneeling down.

"Don't cry darling." The man whispered, wiping Barry's tears with the sleeve of his silk robes. Barry stared up, looking at the man clearer now. He was covers in blood, his black, curly hair soaked in it. It was from three people…three evil people. "I promise you once Mick's awake we will change our clothes and leave for a hospital."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Never…you're my sacrificial bride." The man said, picking Barry up and placing him gently on the table. "I am King Leonard Snart, you may call me what you like."

"Len…what are you going to do to me?" The man…Len smiled and pushed Barry's hair from his face.

"Love you. You will come to love Mick, I promise. Once you get passed the hard exterior of Vampire you will see a giant rabbit." Barry shook his head, a cry breaking through as his body jerked trying to hide it. Len clenched his hand kissing it. 

"No more, please."

"Barry, I want you to take a nap. Relax and listen to the sound of my voice." Len's voice was soothing, Barry's eyes drooping as his clutch started slipping. "That's it. When you wake up you will be in the hospital with a healing leg." Barry tried to argue, but he couldn't fight it and conked out in the table, his head falling to the side to reveal his neck. Licking his lips Len turned away, walking toward a group of stone statues. He walked to the largest, running his hand down the statues cheeks. Looking down he saw two other men and a young woman carved into the ground. Smiling Len brought his arm up, biting down. Lifting it up he placed it to the mouth of the statue. Blood ran down into his mouth, Len watching and making sure most of it fell into the statues mouth. There was a crack as the statues complexion paled and became soft. Eyes open for a brief moment, looking at Len. Closing again arms came up and grabbed his arm. Len hissed as the man, Mick, dug into his arm.

"There's better access point Mick." The man pulled away, looking up at Len. The man laughed at the blood smeared face, leaning over he kissed Mick on the nose. The other man smiled, picking Len up and carrying him to the wall of the crypt. He was pressed up against it, wrapping his legs around Mick's waist as he went back in, biting Len on the neck. The man let out a sigh as Mick drank from him, petting Mick on the back of the head, gripping his hair when he went deeper. "We have a new boy. He's asleep on the table." Mick looked over at the boy, pulling off of Len.

"Cutie, what's his name? Do I get a taste?" Mick asked, kissing Len under the chin, blood smearing with a small squishing sound.

"Barry, and I only had a small taste. He's not a willing participant to the ritual." Len flinched, Mick sitting him down on the ground, bowing.

"What do we do with him?"

"A thing called a hospital, it was in those filthy mortal's minds. A place to heal the sick."

"He does look rather pale for a small feeding?"

"He was injected with a metal piece called a bullet."

"This hospital will treat the kid?"

"Hopefully. Collect clothing from the bodies. We will need to act as these humans." Len said, removing his ceremonial robes. Mick smiled as he watch Len strip, back up to stepping back towards the bodies. Len smirked, holding his robes open as he watched Mick, feeling the blood hardening on his neck. Mick pulled his eyes away from Len, looking at Barry as he passed him. He looked at Len for a moment, waiting till he nodded to detour and look down at the sleeping man. He smiled as he moved Barry's head up, staring at his face.

"He's beautiful Len, for a human."

"Yes he is." Len said, dropping the robe. "Clothing, I'll take the man with the black hairs outfit." Mick turned to the bodies and smiled.

"You never hold back my love." Mick smiled and walked to the man missing half his face. His clothes were bloody, but Len always had a plan. He pulled the clothes off of him, then walking to Krieger's corpse, less blood on his clothes. Mick removed those and walked back to Len. Presenting the clothes Len smiled, pulling Mick into a kiss.

"Never." Len said, pulling the clothes on, slipping into the pants with ease while Mick removed his clothes.

"Are we going to wake the other three?"

"Why would we do that? One king is enough." Mick smiled at that man, throwing the clothes on himself. Len watched as he and Mick modernized themselves. He did enjoy a nice show, sadly they were pressed on time. "Grab Barry and bring this down." Len said, leading the way. He stopped and looked down at Barry. A smile crept on his face as he leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams." Stepping back Len watched Mick lift Barry up with easy, his head falling against Mick's shoulder. "Ready to be with the land of the living again Mick?"

"I'm ready to eat." Mick grumbled, sniffing Barry. 

"Not without his permission Mick. I'm not even sure if he wants to be with us."

"Let's get this kid to that place."

"Yes, be patient Mick, and stop sniffing him." Len said, leading the way out, Mick following with Barry in his arms. Walking out of the crypt Mick kicked a support beam, causing it to collapse. This caused a domino affect, knocking another pillar to the ground.

 

When Barry woke up he was laying in a bed, white walls and white sheet bouncing the light from the window into his eyes. He let out a moan, trying to sit up, only to have hands land on his sound and gently guide him back to the bed. "Lay back, your legs still healing." Barry laid back, rubbing his eyes and looking back at the person talking. When he saw Len he pushed up, ready to jump from bed when pain raked through his left leg. He let out a gasp, Len getting him back in bed. "Barry calm down you're okay. You're not in danger."

"Get away from me!" Holding up his hands Len backed away.

"It's okay Barry. I won't touch you if you don't want."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. You got shot Barry."

"You're-! You-! Vostok!"

"Shuu. I'll answer your questions quietly. Mick's asleep right now and he deserves the rest." Len said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked over at the man asleep in the chair. "He's been too busy following me to even grab a bite."

"Why are you following me?"

"I like you Barry, such a gentle heart. An honest to god good person. I don't see many people like that anymore. They are more corrupt than anything, but you-." Len leaned over Barry swallowing as he sniffed his neck. "Such innocence." Pulling away Barry let out a sigh. "Do you need any pain medication? I have to tell the nurse your awake?"

"I'm fine…just don't be too long I don't want to be alone with your hungry friend."

"Mick knows not to touch you without permission, I won't let him."

"Len…right?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to be part of this, please just let me go."

"You aren't being held against your will Barry, I am solely here to make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine, you can leave now." Barry said, Len nodding before grabbing Barry's hand and kissed it.

"If you ever, ever need me. Think about me, ask for me in here." Len tapped his head, then patted his heart. "And here. I will know." Barry didn't say anything, just looked down. "Okay, you're uncomfortable. I'll take Mick and we'll go. I hope to see you again." Len said and couldn't help himself, but to kiss Barry's forehead. "Just call for me if you're scared or in danger." Barry closed his eyes and heard Len wake the other man and then a nothing. Opening his eyes Barry was alone, for a moment he had peace and quiet. That was shortly interrupted by Julian walking in.

"Allen, are you alright?"

"Fine…what happened?"

"Long story, let me get a nurse and we can talk about it." Julian turned to walk out, but Barry caught him by the sleeve. The man turned surprised, about to shake him off when Barry started crying. Sighing Julian sat down, pulling Barry into a one armed hug. Finally everything hit him.


	2. Leonard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more information and understanding, next chapter they take a step forward.

Barry sat outside the court room, tapping his fingers on his knees. Today was a major case and he hasn't had the jitters like this since his first case. Today was the day he helps take down the Santini Family. He was up next to testify and all Barry had to say was this was the second most terrifying day of his life. The first obviously being the dawn of the vampire king. It's been three years, and a lot of therapy session later Barry is almost in the sound mind set again. Of course he can't be the man he was before, but he trying his best. After the day Barry went back to school and became a CSI for CCPD. This was his big case, a lot was riding in him. 

He would be lying if he hadn't dreamt of Len and his servant man. They were usually nightmares, remembering that day, in that cold and damp tomb. After that Barry and Julian left for work in the CCPD, even became roommates. After everything the man had been very kind to him, in an asshole way, but he watched out for Barry. It'd just been a whole ordeal, something Barry forced into the back of his mind. Still he had nightmares and Julian would alway come in to check on him. To be honest Barry thinks if Julian was gay they'd have something by now, but he was interested in this girl from Star Labs. Barry just sat in the silence of single life, just waiting for the right person to stop by.

"Mr. Allen, we're taking a recess if you want to sneak out before the crowd." A court officer said, Barry nodding and taking off towards the back door, a guard waiting at the exit.

"I need a breath of fresh air, can you let me back in?" Barry asked as the officer stepped out of the way and nodded. 

"Don't be out there too long Mr. Allen."

"I'll be fine, I'll knock on the door." With that Barry stepped outside, walking down the alleyway, to a nice secluded area. He sighed and took a deep breath, letting out a quivering sigh. Trying to calm himself Barry didn't hear anyone with him in the alleyway until the butt of a gun hit him square in the face. Pulling away Barry stumbled away, holding his bloody nose. Looking up he saw a well dressed man with a gun in hand. Barry knew he was fucked when he saw the silencer on the gun. Gulping he turned to run, the man shooting him in the same leg Vostok had shot him. Falling he let out a scream of pain, not loud enough to attract attention, but enough for the guard to hear him. Opening the door he only had time to spot the man and draw his gun before the man shot him in the shoulder, chest, and stomach. He fell, blood pooling from underneath him. Barry tried to push back as a last effort of escape. The man held the gun to Barry's head. Time stopped for the young man, his life flashed in front of his eyes. His first birthday, his ball games, his graduation, his parents kicking him out to find a roommate, the good he's done at work, Detective West's egg nog at the Christmas party, the exploration, Len. It was stupid to think of the man that ruined your life, but right now he wanted to feel safe. He wants a force to save him, he didn't want to die single. He was too young, and he was scared. He was petrified, if the man didn't kill him the fear would. Of course that last thing on his mind was the strongest force he'd ever met, in the shape of a man with ice cold eyes that warmed him up. Oh fuck it, Barry was scared and he needed help, but Len wasn't there. God Barry has been avoiding any sign of them. He let a cry pass his lips and his eyes clenched shut, the man's voice bringing him back up to speed.

"From the Santini's with love." The man said, Barry waiting for the gun shot. The only thing he heard was a thud and a muffled scream. He felt a cold hand on him, his eyes shooting open to see ice cold, yet warm worried ones staring down at him.

"Barry, are you alright?" His voice was as smooth as Barry remembered. It sent him into tears of fear and relief. Without thinking Barry pulled Len into a hug. The older man smiled, holding him back. "Shuu~, you're safe now." He whispered, Barry crying into his shoulder. "Mick, snap his neck." Len said, Barry jumping at the cracking sound.

"Deja vu, shot in the leg again."

"Not like I asked for it asshole." Barry cried, tucking up against Len, Mick huffing at the remark. Len smiled, picking Barry up.

"Lets get you to the hospital Scarlet." Len said, looking at Barry's tear stained cheeks.

Mick nodded, leading the way. Len followed, Barry taking the feeling of air smacking him in the face, Len whispering something to him. He nodded off again, waking with a start hours later. Around him he saw his mom and dad, springing towards their son with relief on their faces.

"Oh Barry-Bear. Thank god you're awake." His mother said, grabbing his hand.

"Mom…dad?" He said, tears coming to his eyes.

"It's okay sport, you're alright, those fellas saved you." Pushing himself up Barry had deja by going through his brain.

"Where are those guys?"

"Outside, giving a statement."

"I want to talk to them, can you guys send them in when they're done."

"Of course Barry, we'll let the doctors know you're awake." Nora Allen said, leaning over and kissing Barry's cheek before getting up and leaving with Henry. A few minutes passed, Barry using it to get his thoughts straightened out. When they actually did walk in the room, Mick watching Barry. Len took a seat on the bed, reaching out and brushing against the stitches on Barry's face.

"I was surprised to feel you calling me. You were so scared it scared me for a moment." Barry kept a straight face, staring Len down.

"I want answers, then I want you to get out of my life."

"We didn't have to come back, we risked our lives for you sorry human ass." Mick growled, fangs bared. Len reached out, blocking the way between him and Barry. 

"Mick. Calm down for a moment." He said, Mick looking angry and betrayed. 

"How can you stand some human punk with no respect!?"

"Mick! Listen to me." Len growled, eyes glowing at Mick menacingly. Mick backed down, full betrayal displayed on his face. Turning his attention back to Barry Len began talking. "The beginnings the best place to start. When I was a young man, before you can imagine, a blood disease had gone around. It had began when I was out robbing with three of my partners. I was a petty thief with no home and just a sister tagging on with me and my partners. The four of us were attacked by a diseased mutt. It began with us dying, and it began with us waking with a thirst of blood." Len said, taking a look at his wrist. "We became a problem to people, they locked us up and fed us crooks. That's how I met Mick." Len said, smiling over at the angry man. Getting up he sat in Mick's lap, holding his now shaved head against his chest. The other grumbled, but closed his eyes to listen to Len's heartbeat, it always calmed him down. "I turned him and we broke out, then I turned my sister. My three partners and I decided if this world didn't appreciate us we'd rule them. We called ourselves the Vas Legio. We created followers and they gave birth to vampires of all kinds. Pureblood's, half-bloods, it didn't bother me, but the other three of the Vas Legio hated it, saw it as filth of our species and started executing them. This cause a retaliations, creating hunters that hunted more of us down. The three of us took one person to follow us into a new life with us. I brought Mick, I couldn't live without him, he's my rock."

"He's my rock, I'm unstable without Leonard." Mick said, holding the man.

"Why stalk me?"

"I haven't been stalking you, I've been doing my own thing since I've gotten back."

"What have you been doing?"

"Raising a nest of my own for when the rest of my brothers awaken. Destroying the tomb won't stop them."

"What's this got to do with me, all of this?" 

"Nothing. I have just fallen for another human. I don't look to make you love me, just to treat my heart with care. I've only got one."

"I don't love you Len, I don't think I ever can." Barry said, glaring at Len. "I can't love a man who gives me nightmares. I only begged for you as a last minute thing. Trust me I didn't think you'd show up. Thank you for saving me, but I can't love a monster that will tear through a man without thinking it horrid."

"I lost humanity along time ago, that's what I love about you. Your humanity. I respect your wishes though."

"I don't want you coming to my rescue anymore, sever that tie some how."

"I can't Barry, can't you just use it like you did today, that way I can come and help you."

"I don't want to be connected to you, it makes the nightmares worse."

"I will never harm you Barry. Even if you refuse to love me I love you."

"Just please, if you love me Len then keep me out of your life." Len finally nodded, getting up from Mick. He leaned over and kissed Barry's forehead again, whispering into Barry's ear. "Enjoy life with that Julian man." Barry blushed, looking at Len. "I've seen your dreams, I know about the nightmares and the fantasies. I'm happy you can find a mortal that gives you that much joy. This life isn't for you." Barry felt a pang in his chest, he knew these weren't his feelings. He watched as Mick stood, Len shoulders drooping as he walked towards the door. In those long moments he opened his mouth.

"Do you have a number!?" He called, Len stopping. "You know, since I can't get rid of you mentally I can call you in on a case if one of your guys are involved. Len smiled as he looked at Barry, dragging out his phone. "Just so you know, Julian's straight." Barry said as the door opened to said man.

"Well Allen, I see you keeping up in my life." Julian said, Barry going red. He looked at Len and Mick, studying their faces for a minute. "I knew you mates looks familiar. The dig where Allen got shot, ironically."

"Yes, who many times can you save one man from being shot in the leg." Len said as he put Barry's number into his phone.

"I think it's time we head out. You can call me even if it's not an emergency." Len said, this time following Mick out the door, the man glaring at Barry.

"Seriously Allen? That man saved your life and obviously wants one date. Get on the horse mate." Julian said, settling in the chair Mick had been in.

"You don't understand Julian, I can't. Their morals aren't in the best place."

"So? He's interested, asked him out."

"I'll ask him out when you ask that Caitlin girl out."

"I see, well clear your schedule because I'm about to set you up with Mr. Lifesaver." Julian said, pulling out his phone.

"We'll see." Barry smirked, mentally cussing himself out.

 

Meanwhile Mick and Len walked home hand-in-hand, a smile on Len's face. Mick didn't need to tell Len that he hated the kid, in fact he'd rather suck him dry, but Len loves the human and happy Len is all he wants. The younger curled up against his lover, holding his arm all the way back to the warehouse.


	3. Mick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot to explain that may seem confusing, it will be explained in the next chapter.

For once Barry felt normal, the last time being before he was shot…the first time. He is currently celebrating with Julian over their bring down on the Santini Family. They didn't like celebrating with the cops, they were too much. They just like to go to the nearest bar, Saints and Sinners.

They'd been on their third rounds of shots, Barry feeling buzzed. Barry's leg healed nicely over the last three months. He swears he'll look like Swiss cheese before he's done on the pace. Julian had said something similar, a jokingly insult thrown in there. Barry peaked over at the man, sketching something down. Barry watched his friend, taking joy in watching him write. The dreams had been there like Len said, they never went away. He is amazed that Julian hasn't woken him up from moaning, Barry knew a dream like those would leave him moaning and talking in his sleep. Then again, Julian sleeps to music.

Barry downed the remainder of his beer, peeking over Julian's shoulder at watch he was doing. It was a poem, possibly a love letter. Julian shrugged at him, hiding the poem. "Eyes to yourself Allen."

"Is that a poem?"

"If it is? None of your concern."

"Come on Juls, I won't laugh." Julian glared, only to sigh and hand it to Barry. The young man read it in his head, taking in the formal font.

"Shine Everywhere  
I need the City to Blend Cold Winter.  
Hearts Blowing  
You are Beautiful, Brilliant

Romantic if I trip

somebody beautiful  
At first sight you."

Barry reread it, taken back by Julian's ability to not be an asshole. Nearby the man was fidgeting, waiting for a response. Finally the suspense broke him and he turned to Barry.

"Well? What do you think Allen?"

"It's beautiful Julian." 

"Are you sure? I think I should describe her eyes. How they glisten. I don't even know how to approach her."

"Okay, practice on me." Barry said, turning his body to face Julian.

"What?"

"Talk to me like you'd talk to Caitlin."

"You can't be serious?"

"Dead." Barry said, enjoying this moment.

"Oh for god sakes. Fine." Julian sighed, looking away. "Caitlin, you have beautiful eyes." He said in a low voice, making sure no one was watching. "The glisten like a snowflakes, a beautiful shade of brown that compliments your beauty. Your skin is fair, your hair bouncing healthily in the air, your lips so tender I'm scared to touch them. You are a beautiful human being that I would not remain sane for a single day."

Barry smiled, a small blush brushing over his cheeks. "Why not, we work together all the time?"

"Because…because I'm lost if I can't see you smile once per day." Barry bit his lip, this was a bad idea. He'd held his crush at bay for long enough, he just wanted a moment to enjoy this side of Julian, this romantic and fragile side he never gets to see. Against all reason his drunken mind decided to take action and leaned over, kissing Julian on the lips.

The kiss was warm, electric, everything Barry thought it would be like, for the brief second it lasted. Barry was shoved back, Julian looking at him in disgust.

"You know I don't bend that way Allen." Barry stared at him, sober enough to feel the embarrassment and the tears burning in his eyes.

"Sorry Juls, I got carried away in the festivities." Barry said, giving a slur here and there. "Imma going to get air." Barry said, taking off. He couldn't get out of that bar fast enough. He hit concrete, the rough texture hitting his jacket as Barry threw his hands over his eyes. He tried to hide the tear, embarrassment and hurt showing on his face. Footsteps at the front of the alleyway Barry had ducked in startled the younger man. Jumping Barry looked to see the man that haunted his dreams, smiling back at him.

"I could say a wise crack, or congratulate you on your bravery, but I can tell you really need a hug." Len said as he walked up, Barry not even fighting the man. He just curled up, letting the alcohol take him away, the scent of Len lingering.

The next morning Barry awoke to his alarm the next morning, the loud blaring of his phone angering his hangover. He hit the alarm sloppily, finally managing to turn it off. He laid back down to get more sleep, getting a few silent moments until Julian came crashing into his room. He was busy tying his tie as he talked. "Time to get up Allen. We're going to be late."

"Sick." Barry mumbled, Julian looking at him.

"I'll let Captain West know. Singh's not going to be happy if you miss another lab day." 

"Boo-hoo." Barry mumbled.

"I'm going to head out then. There's aspirin in medicine drawer."

"Thanks." Barry said, silence following for a few seconds. 

"Can we talk about last night later?"

"Mm." Barry moaned, drifting.

"Alright mate, I'll be home later." Julian said, shutting the bedroom door. He heard shuffling from the closet. Cracking his eyes he groaned, seeing Len stepping out from it. He was dressed in a navy blue hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, so different from the first time they met. He slowly became less like the man he had nightmares about, almost charming as he flashed that smile at Barry. He walked over, snapping Barry out of his trance. 

"What the hell Len?"

"I heard him coming so I ducked away. Do you want to go back to snuggling or breakfast?"

"What the hell are you doing in my house?! Where's the other guy?!" Barry yelled, looking under his bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mick would never fit under there. He's at home, probably bored and jealous that I spent the night with you." Len smiled, Barry glaring.

"Why are you even here?"

"You were so upset last night you begged me to stay the night. You cuddled up against me and just fell asleep. You were so distressed that I didn't want you waking to be alone with him in the house.

"I'm fine, I don't even remember last night." Barry lied, snuggling into his pillow. "Please just get out. Thank you for last night, but please leave. At least leave me alone in my room. If you want to make breakfast just stay out there. Barry mumbled, Len walking over to his side of the bed. 

"If you get hungry I'll make you food. If you feel like talking I'll be in the kitchen." He said, kissing Barry's forehead before turning and walking out into the living room area. 

Barry just laid there, eyes fluttering shut. He drifted back to dream land, hearing the clacking of pans. When he did wake up again Len was next to him, correcting he was on top of Len, using him as a pillow. He shot up, holding his hands up. Len sprang up, ready to attack, that is till he saw Barry.

"What are you doing back in my bed?!" 

"Where am I suppose to sleep?"

"With your boyfriend at your house."

"Barry I'm trying really hard to get you to like me, you are making it a real challenge."

"You tore Vostok, Krieger, and Wilson apart. I have nightmares about their screams and the sounds. Human flesh tearing is horrifying. Then you killed that Santini members."

"I can change." Len said grabbing Barry's hand. "Mick and I can change."

"I doubt that, murders in the blood, in the instinct." Barry said, Len frowning.

"Give us a chance." Len said, frowning.

"Like I said, I doubt it." 

"Can you trust us?"

"With how many times you saved me, you've gained a little trust."

"Then trust me to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Len…I don't even know you."

"I never did introduce myself." Len said, sitting up.

"I am King Leonard Snart, one of Four King of Legio Vae."

"So how do you change people?" Barry asked, a little curious, a little weary. 

"Well…think of it like AID's. It's blood transferred. If we actually respect a person's choice to become what you modern day humans would call vampires we are careful. I would never turn someone. I never had a choice, others should."

"You said you changed Mick? At the hospital you said you changed him."

"Yah, to be honest I think he had what you'd call Stockholm Syndrome. If we had a do over I'm sure he would have chose to stay human."

"The way he clings to you, he wants to be this way. Me, no thank you."

"I wouldn't make you choose this life Barry, if that scares you. A human and a vampire can be together, in my opinion."

"What's that mean?"

"That's what started the Cleansing. So many brothers and sisters died that day. So many I couldn't defend. I was the one that suggested going under in the first place…I acted the best way I could because I couldn't protect my children."

"Why not kill the other three? They're asleep?"

"I've sealed the tomb for now, they'll get out, but for now." Len said, resting back against the headboard. "I've got to take care of the children of these day. I'd like for you to meet my clan, meet my sister."

"This is just an acquaintance relationship. I don't want you to prove to me anymore. I don't want any kind of romantic relationship with you."

"You want one with Julian, after last night I can see how bad."

"It's never going to happen, he's straight."

"I wish you'd give me a chance." Len mumbled, Barry curling together.

"I have a thing against dating murders."

"You are a very beautiful man, you will find someone who will love you. When you find him I'd like to meet him."

"So you can kill him?"

"To meet who makes you so happy."

"I don't think I'll let you around that long." Barry said, getting up. "I'm going for a walk. Alone" Barry said, getting out of bed.

"Can I rest my eyes, then I can go when you get back, Mick's probably missing me."

"Find, just wash the breakfast dishes."

"Already done, I was a farm boy before a king." 

"Good. I'll be back in an hour." Barry said, grabbing his keys from the nightstand and leaving. Len laid back curling up on the bed.

 

Barry had steered clear of the police station, cutting down alleyways through the city. He knew he should be wearing a hat at least, the Santini's still had a beef with him and anyone can shoot him for a few thousand. Settling in an alleyway Barry took a moment to think. About to go home and face Len again, Barry noticed the man walking towards him. Barry saw the hungry eyes he bared and decided to turn the other way and leave. As he turned Barry came face to face with another, the same look in his eyes.

 

Len sprung up from the bed, the adrenaline running through his veins as panic was sent through his body. "Barry." Grabbing his phone he sent Mick a text and put on his shoes before he ran from the house. He met up with Mick on the way to an alleyway a couple blocks from Barry's apartment. He immediately saw Barry sitting in a ball against the alleyway wall. "Barry!" He yelled, running over to the young man. Barry look up, tears coming to his eyes. His arms shot up, Len pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead. "What happened?"

"Vampires." Barry mumbled, Len standing up and looking around. "Mick, watch Barry." Len said as he prowled around the alleyway, Mick kneeling down beside him. 

"You alright kid?" Mick said, cleaning off a bloody spot on his shoulder. He saw teeth marks, frowning as he looked up at Barry. "We'll get you patched up." Barry pulled away, Len looking back at them.

"Hey Len." The older raised an eyebrow worriedly. "This is from Oliver." At the sound of the name Len's eyes widened. He turned as Barry jerked a knife forward, resting it into the left side of Mick's stomach. The older fell back, grabbing the knife shaft. Len turned to kneel down besides his lover, only to be kicked to the ground beside him. Growling Len looked back to see a man in a green hood, outfit filled with knives and other blades, a bow and arrow set in hand, and a quiver filled with arrows on his back. He had an arrow aimed at Len, Barry getting up and taking a side next to him.

"Hunter! That's what you've fallen to Oliver!?" Len said, getting up. 

"Make a move and I'll shoot you." Oliver said, Len looking over at Barry.

"I know you don't like us, but how can you choose a murder of his own people?" Len asked, Mick grunting as he ripped the knife from his stomach. 

"I chose a man that kills vampires over murder. He's told me everything you've done. You've killed children Snart, children."

"Like he hasn't done the same. How many children died from your arrows!" Oliver didn't say anything, Barry glaring at him. "Just because they are born vampires does that mean you can take them away from their parents?"

"I never set out to kill kids. What happens on a hunt happens."

"I remember a time you did that for me. You were happy to hunt." Barry's eyebrows knitted together, looking up at Oliver. 

"What does he mean?"

"Ha! I should have expected less on your part Oliver Queen." Len said, glaring at Barry. "Didn't your new friend tell you he use to be a commander in my army. He's centuries old, about my age actually." Barry turned, Oliver staring at Len, aiming the arrow at Len's chest. "Ask yourself why you trust this man over me."

"Because of what you did to his sister." Len raised an eyebrow, feeling Mick grab his hand. He dragged it back, pressing it against his wound.

"His sister?"

"Thea Queen. You and your cronies brainwashed her. She died without knowing her real family."

"Malcolm's daughter? That was all his decision."

"There is dead man's blood on the end of these arrows and knives. The one Barry buried in your servant was covered in it. He won't live for long."

"What?!" Barry cried, turning with wide eyes. "You didn't say I had to kill him, just stab."

"This is war Barry, if you can't get with it get out."

"War? This is revenge." Barry said, reaching out and grabbing the arrow, earning a glare from Oliver.

"Don't go back on your word Barry."

"That's before I knew you were the same as them! Plus you said you'd take care of them!"

"Things change." Oliver said, Barry shoving him.

"Fix him!" Barry yelled, Oliver glaring at him. 

"Out of the way Barry, I'll finish this!" Oliver went to take a step, Barry shoving him again. 

"You're an asshole! Is everything you said a lie!"

"I can shove an arrow through you into that vampire."

"Do it! I'm not moving!"

"You are stupid. These men deserve to die for what they've done to others. To my sister, to my family, to my-." Oliver cut himself off. "To my people. These men ruined my family and the lives of so many humans and children."

"I never ordered the men to kill children. The other three did! You're just going to let Mick die!?"

"You will too…after you suffer like a did." Oliver said, backing away. "Everything I said was real Barry. They are murders."

"I'm not saying they aren't, but they haven't tried to hurt me. I was stupid to trust you."

"You need to have allies in every place with the right people."

"Just get out of here Oliver!" Barry yelled, turning to look at Mick. Walking to his side Barry kneeled down, putting hands on the wound. Without another word Oliver turned and walked away. Len looked up with worry. 

"We need to get him home." Barry nodded, the duo hoisting Mick's arms over their shoulders. They maneuvered their way to Mick and Len's current home.

 

When they returned to Len's and Mick's warehouse the two men laid Mick down on his bed, Barry running to the bathroom. He dug through the cabinets, gathering supplies; bandages, towels, scissors, and urging he could find. He was an idiot, how could he ever believe anything Oliver said. Because of him Mick was dying in more ways than one, sure they didn't get along, but Barry didn't want him dead. Rushing back to the bed Barry saw Len caressing Mick's face, the two talking in hushed voices. Barry etched for a moment, watching Len kiss Mick tenderly, like he did to Barry's forehead. Barry bit his lip, glaring to himself. Because he was so afraid of them being different he never cared to learn about them. That's going to change. When Mick's back to adequate health he was going to learn so much about them instead of push them away. Putting a small smile on his face he hurried over and quickly worked to stop the bleeding. He lifted Mick's shirt, smile falling when he saw the skin paling under the blood and gray veins spreading from the wound. Using a washcloth Barry wiped the blood off before pressing the towels down.

"Len, can you help me pick him up." Barry said, grabbing the bandages. Len helped Barry lift Mick's waist. They passed the bandage around till it ran out. Finishing up Barry got up and washed his hand in the bathroom before returning to Mick's side. He wiped away sweat from his forehead with a spare cloth.

"Hungry?" Mick mumbled, Barry frowning. 

"Okay." Barry says, looking around from a knife. Suddenly Len grabbed Barry's arm, the younger turning to see Len bite down on his arm. Barry let out a gasp, covering his mouth at the pain. He withdrew his fangs from Barry's arms, holding it down to Mick's lips, blood smearing on his lips.

"Drink Mick, it's okay." Len said, Barry whimpering through his hands. Mick clung onto Barry's arm, the younger watching the vampire drink from his arm. Len watched, licking blood from his lips. "Slower, don't need to kill the kid." Len said, getting behind Barry. The younger was still whimpering, Len holding him in place. About a minute passed before Barry pulled away, holding his arm. Mick licked his lips as Barry broke loose and took off to the bathroom. Len smiled, looking at the little color that came back.

"It's okay, we'll find a cure." Mick smiled, grabbing Len's hand. 

"Send the kid home, I'll take a nap."

"Okay, call me if you need me." Len said, getting up after kissing Mick on his lips. He walked towards the bathroom, looking in to see Barry putting large bandages on his arm. He looked over, brows furrowing.

"Is he okay?" Barry asked, taking a set forward, only to be slammed into the wall.

"You don't get to ask that. Not after that betrayal. You don't get to talk. From these days on you will be blood for Mick until there is a cure found. I won't lose him, got it Allen." Len shoved Barry back into the wall again, smacking the younger's head off the concrete.

"I-I got it." Barry said, Len glaring at him for a moment longer before his eyes softened and he dropped Barry. The younger sprinted off, scathing Mick by how fast he was going.

"Hey kid!?" Mick yelled, but the door slammed, Len walking out of the bathroom. Mick noticed they hidden look of regret. "Oh no. You lost your temper again?"

"It's fine Mick. Are you still hungry?" Len said, Mick sitting up. Smiling Len removed his shirt and took a spot on Mick's lap. The other wrapped his arms around the older. Tucking in Len held Mick close. "I messed up, I attacked him."

"We'll deal with it later." Mick mumbled, Len kissing the top of his head. "He'll come back if you scared him enough."

"I hope you're right." 

 

Barry walked down the street, wiping his tears that fell. He deserves this, to be hated by this man that had been on his side. Because of him Mick was going to die. Barry walked into his apartment, taking a step in to see Julian and a woman kissing. This must have been Caitlin. At this sight Barry felt his heart shatter, backing out of the apartment slowly, locking up behind him. He left, walking down the night streets, he didn't care if he was being hunted. Everything was shitty for him anyways, always had been. Maybe he should move out of Central City, maybe Star City. His pen pal did want to meet in person. He could leave this all behind, transfer to the SCPD. Stopping Barry shook his head. He couldn't leave until Mick was better. First step was to find Oliver, the easiest way would be to find a group of vampires like before. Barry swallowed, walking into the nearest alleyway. He shivered at the thought of being bait. He swallowed as he looked around, not hearing a single sound. Suddenly he was shoved into the alleyway wall, cutting up his face.

"Don't you know alleyways are dangerous." Someone breathed into Barry's ear, hands running down his body. The person searches his pockets for a wallet, luckily Barry had left it at home when he went for a jog. 

"I don't have anything, it's at home."

"Everyone has something, I've got a knife." The man said, Barry feeling cool steel against his throat. "You've got blood and I've got customers who pay big for blood bags." Barry bit his lip, heart pounding crazily. "What type are you?"

"Doesn't matter to you." Barry said, swallowing. 

"Sassy one." The man said, the next thing he felt was a stabbing pain in his left leg, a scream escaping. He fell to the ground, holding his leg. Tears falling down his cheeks. "Any last words?" Barry looked up, a smile creeping to his face. Behind the man was a hooded figure, a knife raised to his neck.

"Leaves the kid alone." The man's eyes widened, turning to see the man in the hood. He backed up, Oliver smiling. When the man was far away Oliver punched him. The man's nose gave a sickening crack as he fell back. He didn't get back up once he hit the ground, Oliver looking at the young man bleeding from the leg. "Seriously Barry?"

"Oliver." He shot up, hissing at his leg. "You have to give me the cure. Mick's dying painfully."

"Is that the only reason? Look I'm not giving you any antidote. They helped Merlyn by not telling my sister I'm alive."

"I'll make them help you find Thea! They know where the tomb is, I know where it is. I will take you if they refuse. I'll do this no questions asked in exchange for Mick's life." Oliver stood, watching Barry for a moment watching the tears in the young man's eyes.

"I haven't killed a human with my fangs in centuries Barry, don't make me." Oliver said, turning and digging in his utility belt pocket. He pulled out a vile and unused needle. "It's called Vertigo, it will counteract the affects of the dead man's blood. Inject it into Rory's vein and give it time."

"How do I know you aren't telling the truth."

"My sisters on the line, a life for a life."

"Thank you Oliver, I will keep my promise, I swear." Barry said, turning and running out of the alleyway. Oliver sighed, looking at the blood trail. He picked up the man, making a stop to the police station before returning to his patrol.

 

Barry ran all the way back to the warehouse, getting there about an hour later, leg becoming agonizing as he managed to return. He threw open the door and ran in. Before he could say anything he was pulled into a hug, a kiss on the forehead. "Thank god you're alright. I could feel the fear." Len pulled away, taking in the sight of Barry. His eyes widened at the blood stain on his pants.

"I got it. I got the cure." Barry said, holding up the Vertigo.

"You went after Oliver. Why would you do that Barry? Look at what happened to you."

"It was another human, Oliver saved me."

"He just gave this to you."

"I made a deal."

"A deal? With a hunter?" Len said, grabbing Barry's arm. "What deal."

"His sisters in that tomb, I saw a woman statue. If you guys won't help him get his sister I will. I know where the tomb is."

"That's a suicide mission! You wake her and she will wake Malcolm Merlyn!"

"It was a life for a life deal! If I don't help he will kill me!" Barry said, ripping away from Len. He limped over to Mick, the older looking up at him. Barry frowned. Mick was sweating crazily, the dark veins moving up. "Mick, I'm going to inject you with this, it'll make you feel better."

"Hope you're right kid." Mick said, Len walking over with a strip of fabric. Barry took it, wrapping it around Mick's upper arm. Barry smiled, Len taking the bottle and needle. He proceeded to fill the needle as Barry massaged his arm. 

"It's okay, I know how to hit a vein." Barry smiled, taking the needle Len held out. Len sat beside his lover, kissing his hand as Barry pierced his skin. He injected the fluid into Mick, the two watching for progress. It was a moment that last forever, then turned to shear terror. Mick began coughing, coughing up blood. The two watched in horror as his body began to shake, Barry instantly hopping on him and grabbing Mick's head. Len hurried to the top of the bed, replacing Barry's hands with his own.

"Burning!" Mick yelled, coughing up dark fluid this time. Barry watched as it just leaked out of Mick's mouth, Len's eyes widening as he spit out the gray fluid. It took a minute before he stopped shaking and spitting up fluids. Barry climbed off of him, Mick just gasping for air. Barry lifted his shirt, his skin no longer dying. 

"Mick? How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Mick said, sitting up. Barry grabbed their last towel and wiped the man face clean. He stood up, towering over Barry, looking down at him hungrily. 

"Mick? Come here. Barry's been bleeding for a bit and needs time and food to produce enough for safety. I'll feed you." Mick turned, looking at Len as he crawled onto the bed. Mick turned, grabbing Len by the shoulders and shoving him into the bed. He didn't take long to bury himself in Len's neck. The older let out a groan, wrapping his arms and legs around Mick. Barry smiled, his leg finally paining him. He went to take a step to the nearest chair, but his leg gave out. Barry hit the ground, catching Len's eyes. 

"Mick! Mick Barry!" Mick pulled away, looking over to see Barry out cold on the ground. The younger pulled off Len's neck. Once he saw Barry he climbed off, Len getting up and rushing to his side. Shaking Barry Len called out to the pale young man, earning no response.

Thousands of mile away a man was strolling through a dark, underground tomb. He climbed through the collapsed catacomb, his jacket sliding against the rock as he did so. Finally he reached the tomb, even though collapsed it was rather undisturbed, but he was going to change that. He walked over to a statue of a man, mouth opened. Smiling the man took out the knife and cut his hand, placing it to the statues mouth. "Drink." He said, blood running from the statues mouth. The man heard a crack, then another before hands came up and clasped his. The statue turned pale, stone turned soft and fluffy, hair went blonde. The man smiled wider as the other fed from his hand. "That enough." He said, pulling away, the man looking angry. He growled, cut off by the man speaking once more. "Your masters ready to wake up." The vampire looked over at the grave under the glass, a blonde man sleeping in it. The vampire allowed the human to leave, walking to the blonde man. He lifted the glass, climbing down into the grave. He straddled the man, smiling down. He shoved his hand into the man's mouth, cutting hand on the man's fangs. Blood ran into his mouth, not a minute later the eyes fluttered. The man pulled off his hand, bringing a hand up and pulling the man down into a kiss. The man on top moaned, moving his hands into the kings robes. Pulling away for air the king smiled up at him. 

"Hunter. You look so beautiful." The man, Hunter, smiled and curled up against the king. 

"Eobard." He purred.

"Let's take a moment before we wake the others." Eobard mumbled, rubbing a hand up and down Hunter's back. Hunter gripped the robes, kissing his master again.

"My body's stiff." Hunter mumbled, listening to Eobard's heartbeat. 

"Then let's get out of this hole, wake the other six." Eobard said, Hunter standing up. He reached out and helped Eobard up. They climbed out, stretching as they looked around. "Who to start with?"

"Master Snart, a reasonable voice." Hunter said, straightening up Eobard's robes.

"Wise choice." Eobard said, Hunter leading the way to the furthest grave, stopping immediately in front of him. Eobard stopped beside him, noticing what he was staring at immediately. The grave was empty, eyes turned to see Mick missing as well. "Wake Slade and Thea, we've got an incident." Hunter nodded, running to the other stone servants. 

Eobard busied himself, opening Damian and Malcolm's graves, biting his hand. He let the blood drip onto their faces and into their mouths. Damian was the first to rise, Malcolm springing up coughing. "Could your aim get worse!?"

"We have an issue."

"Already? We just woke up. Can't we get food first."

"Snart and Rory are gone." Eobard said, Damian and Malcolm looking at each other.

"Dad." The three turned to see Thea running over. Holding her arms out she pulled Malcolm out of his grave, intercepting with a hug once he was out.

"Hey princess." Malcolm said, holding her back. Damian climbed out by himself, Slade joining them with Hunter.

Eobard pulled the younger into a half hug, grabbing his hip.

"Good morning to you half-breed." Damian said, Eobard growling at the other man. Hunter just tucked against him, smiling as he took in Eobard's scent.

"Don't call my servant that."

"Only saying the truth." Damian smiled, turning to Slade.

"Seems we need to hunt down our comrades and find out why they didn't raise us? For all we know it could have been structurally unsound. Shouldn't put a pitch fork through a man…until proven guilty." A smirk came to the man's face, Hunter looking down. He liked King Snart, he didn't hate him for being a half-breed.

"Let's leave then, I don't feel like getting crushed." Malcolm said, walking toward Hunter. "You go first, incase it does collapse."

"I'll go." Eobard growled, Hunter following him. They both climbed through, Hunter waving Slade over.

"Fucking half-breed." He muttered, climbing out.

"Shut up and let's get out of here. I'm ready to see the world we're soon to rule." Eobard said, the other two kings and Thea following.

"If Master Snart left us to slumber, then what?" Thea asked as they made their way out of the tomb.

"We'll kill him." Damian said, Malcolm smirking.


	4. Hartley and Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning I have never written smut so sorry if it sucks :)
> 
> It's a long chapter with a little information tying things together and dunces coldflash week is among us I am going to be working on those fics then I will return to this story.

Barry woke up to the sound of talking, hushed whispers being passed back and forth. Cracking his eyes Barry looked over at the producer of the voices. He saw Len and Mick talking to one another, Barry taking a moment to register what had happen, by then Len noticing Barry wake up.

"Hey Barry, how are you feeling?"

"Are you going to yell at me more?"

"For now we are good." Len said, leaning over and kissing Barry's forehead.

"I'm so sorry for being so stupid, to both of you. I've been an asshole, you've both been great friends."

"Barry, shush. We'll talk about it later. How's you leg feeling?"

"Hurts like hell." He mumbled, sitting up, Len and Mick helping him.

"Let me see your shoulder kid." Mick said, untying the top of the hospital gown. Mick pulled it down to see bite marks. "Did Queen do that?"

"Oliver? No. That's actually how we met. I was walking back home to kick Len out and I cut through an alleyway. Before I knew it I was surrounded on both sides, then I was pressed face first into the wall. One got me and god it hurt so bad, but Oliver showed up just in time. He told me he was a hunter. I guess we just got talking. He told me about his sister and how they took her captive because of your command, I just thought he meant in the last few years. I was an idiot to think he was telling the truth. I've just been so mad lately. Mad that I was passed over for a promotion, mad that my boss is on my ass, mad that I kissed Julian, mad he doesn't like me, mad because you didn't come and save me not then and not before. When I needed real help."

"What are you talking about Barry."

"You talk about this bond being able to stretch distances, to be able to feel what I felt."

"It does." Len said, grabbing Barry's hand.

"Then why didn't you come to stop me from the fear after you woke up. I was in a psychiatric hospital for a good half of the year before they cleared me to go. I'm medicated now, PTSD and depression. Medicine I haven't had in two days. Right now I just feel awful inside." Barry said, Len gripping his hand. He would have felt if Barry truly wanted him there.

"You probably didn't want me near you after all of it."

"Why me?" Barry asked, breathing in a quivering breath.

"When you're all healed up we'll show Oliver to his sister and then we'll leave and never come back."

"Is it because I stabbed Mick?" Barry mumbled as he looked up at the sky, fighting the tears that were coming.

"No, it's because whenever we're around you seem to get shot at or stabbed. I like you a lot Barry, right now I just want to let you have your own space. If you ever want us back after…three more years, then we will come back."

"What? Don't." Barry said, leaning over, tightening his hold on Len's hand. "I'm on your side for good I swear I won't stab anyone else, just please don't leave." Barry said, looking Len in the eyes.

"Lay down, I'll go get your medicine." Mick helped Barry lay back, the younger gathering tears in his eyes. Len pulled away, Mick keeping Barry restrained until Len was out the door. Pulling away from Mick, Barry tore at the wires on him. He pulled his I.V. out and took the heart monitor patches off before Mick could stop him. The monitor beeped as it couldn't read Barry's heartbeat.

"Kid stop!" Mick said as Barry threw his blanket on top of Mick. He climbed from bed, falling at the pain in his leg. Still he climbed to his feet, limping towards the door as Mick stood, throwing the blanket on the bed. He was about to chase after Barry when someone caught him almost out the door.

"Allen what are you doing!?" Barry looked up to see Julian. 

"Len's leaving! I have to talk to him!"

"You need to lay down! You're hysterical."

"No I need to talk to Len!" A doctor and nurse came in, Julian restraining Barry as they gave him a sedative. Barry tried to fight the sleepiness, but succumb to the sedative. "Len?" He mumbled as he collapsed against Julian. He heard mumbling as he went under.

He woke hours later, looking up at the ceiling. He let out a moan as he sat up.

"Allen? Are you okay?" Barry turned  
his head to see Julian.

"Did I get hit by a bus?"

"Just a heavy sedative. You went bonkers."

"Where's Len and Mick?"

"A blonde fellow came and collected them, they wanted me to tell you they said goodbye and they'll see you later." Julian said, Barry sniffing as tears came out.

"Julian, I need to go back to the hospital. I'm not right."

"You're just a few days off medication."

"I stabbed Mick Julian…I need help." It was quiet for a moment, looking at each other.

"Alright. I'll get you a form for work."

"A resignation form, I'm going away for a bit longer this time."

"What do I tell your mom and dad?"

"Just tell them I'm sick again, they'll understand."

"Alright, the doctors want to know your awake, I'll find out what kind of food you can have."

"Thanks Juls."

"I've got you mate."

"Did Caitlin like the poem?"

"She liked it to an extent. What she liked was my personality."

"At least you got someone." Barry said, Julian's smile falling.

"Allen, they'll be back."

"I stabbed Mick, Len will never forgive me. You were right. I had a chance and I fucked it up the only possible way." Barry said, going to lift his hands to cover his eyes, finding them strapped to the bed. 

"They'll come and visit."

"I don't want them to, I don't want my parents to. I want to be by myself, just visits from you."

"Are you sure? I'm sure your parents wouldn't like that?"

"I don't want them to see me like that again."

"Alright, I'll get that paper for you." Julian said, Barry grabbing his hand.

"Can you get them to take these off?"

"We'll see." Barry nodded, rolling over as Julian got up.

The next day Barry was released, Julian wheeling him out as he filled out his resignation. Spending one last night in his bed and cancelling plans before going into the mental ward.

Meanwhile Len, Mick, and Oliver were finishing their deal, Len showing Oliver where his tomb was. Len wanted to finish this up and go back to Central, to say goodbye to Barry before they left to collect more members for their coven. They should just kill them in their graves, kill their followers, but Len couldn't kill someone like Hunter. He was a half-blood, he was just a servant that didn't like to kill. He can't kill Eobard because then Hunter would be devastated and Len did care about the other like a brother. He always protected him when the others tried to kill him when Eobard wasn't around.

As they dropped into the tomb Len carefully navigated them through the tunnels until the reached the graves. Climbing through the fallen beams he helped Mick through, the younger taking lead as Oliver climbed through. Immediately the three noticed the lack of statues and the open tombs. Running over Len peered in, eyes widening. Oliver looked where the statues had been, seeing the faceplates. There was Thea, right next to hers was Slade's. "Slade." He mumbled, Mick glaring around.

"We need to leave, if they're awake they're going to be hunting us." He grumbled, Len turning with a frown.

"What about Barry."

"He's safer where he is, Slade will track your scent to him." Oliver said as he walked over. 

"You would know." Mick grumbled, Oliver glaring.

"I buried that hatchet years ago." The hunter grumbled, walking towards the exit.

"Is it going to stay buried if you're going to work with us?"

"Work with you? Why?"

"Thea. She's with them. We can get you to her."

"Is that a deal you can afford to break?"

"Me? I thought you learned I was great at stealing things Mr. Queen."

"Haven't stole Barry's heart yet, so you're not the best."

"Help me kill these assholes. Mick and I are interested in returning to Barry…maybe start a modern day life with him." Len said, looking back at Mick for agreement.

"Stop scaring the boy then maybe he'd be interested."

"Your one to speak." Mick grumbled, Oliver glaring at him.

"Fine, partners."

"I expect after you get your sister you will forget where my coven is."

"Deal." Oliver said, proceeding to climb from the tomb.

"We should at least text the kid. Let him know we won't be coming back for a bit."

"I'll do that later, right now we need to get home." Len said, climbing from the graves, Mick following.

"Later may be too late, usually is for us." Mick said, Len just walking ahead.

 

They returned to Central City the next day, Len deciding to call Barry. He'd already texted him a few times, but no responses came. He listened to a single ring before a buzzing came up.

"We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected." The electronic voice said, Len getting worried.

"What's wrong, I can feel the fear." Mick said as they walked beside each other.

"Barry's phones been disconnected. I guess if anything I'll pay him a quick visit."

"Do it. I'll wait outside."

"Mick." Len stopped, turning to the man. Mick turned, looking down at the older. "I'm not choosing Barry over you, I love you and I want to love him. I want both of you, but that's a decision you need to be okay with. I want you to like Barry too, I don't want to split time, just spend it together." Len said stepping into Mick's space, grabbing him by the cheeks. "Barry's on a time limit, when he's gone…it's going to be hard for us and we've wasted so much time."

"We'll waste three more years because of them." Mick said, pulling Len into a hug. "We shouldn't leave him."

"I know, but…but we abandoned the other three and they'll want blood."

"Kid won't be any safer without us." Len smiled, pulling Mick down into a kiss. 

"I love you."

"Well noted." Mick said, Oliver clearing his throat.

"So what is the battle plan?"

"We're going to see Barry and explain what's going on, then we'll get the coven informed."

"Hurry up then, I'll stay outside and monitor." Oliver said, Mick and Len taking off in the direction of the police station. Oliver took off after them, pulling his hood up.

"So." Mick spoke up, getting Olivers attention. "What did you see in this Wilson guy? I worked with him and he's a hot-head." Len let out a snort, trying to contain a laugh.

"Slade…Slade was much different as a human. We were…happy."

"How'd that change him."

"He became greedy." Oliver said, gripping his bow in hand. They cut down a back alley to the police station, Oliver breaking from them to climb the ladder to the roof. Mick and Len walked out of the alleyway. The turned the corner to walk in only to run into someone. Len backed up out of reflex. When he saw who it was he relaxed, the other doing so as well. Len noticed the tears stains on his cheek and the tears unshed in his eyes. The younger peeked up when he saw who he'd run into.

"Hartley? What happened?" He said, reaching out and wiping away Hartley's tears.

"Me and David just had a fight." Hartley said as he bowed.

"About?"

"I told him about me, he's refusing to speak to me now."

"Come sit inside. I need to talk to someone and I don't want you outside alone."

"I'll be fine, I walk back to the coven every night."

"Not tonight, I'll explain when we get there."

"Master?" Hartley said, Mick patting his shoulder. 

"Come on kid." Mick led Hartley back inside. The three walked into the police station, Mick and Hartley sitting down while Len went to the information desk.

"How can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Barry Allen."

"The forensic kid? He quit this morning."

"Quit? Why?"

"Don't know, ask the other forensic guy."

"Julian's here?"

"Upstairs last door on your right." The man said, Len walking toward Mick.

"Barry's gone, quit. I'm going upstairs, do you both want to follow?"

"I'll stay down here, David's upstairs." Hartley said, curling up in the chair.

"Okay, I'll be back down soon. Mick, are you coming?"

"Yah." Mick said, standing up.

"We'll be right back Hartley, don't run off." Hartley smiled and watched as his King and his right hand go up the stairs. Resting his head Hartley listened to the noise around him. He wasn't the best at hearing out of the coven, to be honest he was the worst. Before Hartley got change he was a musical genius, then he got caught in an explosion. It had been the age of Mozart, Hartley had been a fan of his, listening to his music always calmed him down when his parents were too much. He'd become an assistant of sorts to many different composures, but nothing ever took. Of course there was romance here and there, who couldn't at the sound of Mozart, but Hartley mainly stayed for the music. He was a young man when an explosion at a concert hall took his hearing from him. That was the moment he felt so alone, unable to hear music. No one needed an assistant who couldn't hear them. Beethoven took a chance with him, but found Hartley was useless without his hearing, that was probably the biggest blow. His parents no longer wanted him so Hartley slept in the streets. This was where he met one of his creator, Earl Povich. He had been sleeping on an old mattress, an old fish tarp as a blanket. Earl had attacked him while he was asleep, rendering Hartley into a temporary state of unconsciousness that he woke up a few hours later. He was in some mucky place, in the dark, chains on his wrists. The next time he saw Earl was for another feeding. He held Hartley down, and just fed from him. He didn't know how long it went on, week after week, month to month, Hartley slept on the dirty, wet ground, slowly dying. Then it happened. A woman came down the stairs boots clacking against the wooden boots.

"What do you think your majesty?" Hartley looked up from the shoes, seeing the woman standing at the base of the stairs. He could barely see, but he could read their lips.

"How long has he been down here?" The woman asked, Hartley curling up.

"I'm not sure. The man didn't speak, but I believe a little over a year."

"He looks so ill." She said, walking to Hartley, the younger backing up the best he could. She held her hands up, smiling at Hartley. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to take you home. That person is being taken away, the one that hurt you."

"What was he?"

"We are just travelers in this world, what's your name?"

"Hartley, Hartley Rathaway."

"I'm Lisa Snart. Can you stand?"

"No." Hartley muttered. He never understood what he did to make the world hate him so much. The woman turned to the man, Hartley unable to see her lips. She turned back around, the man stepping forward. Hartley gasped, tears rolling down his cheek, Lisa carefully reaching a hand out and caressing his cheek.

"Sleep." She muttered, Hartley still staring at her. She raise a brow before leaning in and sniffing Hartley. The younger flinched, pulling away. "Your deaf." She said, looking Hartley in the eyes. "Come with me Hartley. I will let you go if you wish, or I can make you like us. You will hear again, live long with a family that cherishes you Hartley."

"A family? A bed?"

"Yes a bed." The woman smiled, Hartley smiling back at her. She had a pretty smile in his opinion. 

"How do I become one of you?"

"Blood exchange. Let's get you fed first, that way you have the strength." The moment Hartley took her hand was the beginning of his life. He'd never felt as much love as he did from the vampires like him, that is till he met David, that's when he fell in love for the first time. He was a human, a caring man that loved him…or at least he did until Hartley got the idea to tell him he drank blood. 

He wiped away his tears, dragging himself out of thought. He needed to talk to him. Hartley stood, turning to walk to the bathroom. When he opened the door he was met with David washing his hands. The other man looked over, glaring at Hartley. The older just looked, frozen at what to say. He just stood in the doorway, just staring at David with tears eyes and a tears stained face. He took a step forward and shut the door, locking it. David didn't seem to like the idea, fear present in his eyes.

"David-." 

"Get out Hartley. I don't want to be stuck in here with you."

"There was a time you begged me to come in here with you, when work got stressful. Now you hate me because of what I am?"

"You drink blood, you kill people. I don't even know if you tried to bite me."

"I would never bare my fangs to you. I love you too much, that's why I'm always careful."

"How old are you anyway?" David growled, Hartley looking away.

"Almost 300." He mumbled, David's face going to disgust. "I was born in the 1700's I was human before I decided to change."

"Decided? Why would you want this?"

"I was young and worked with the great composers in Germany. I lost my hearing in an explosion, I lost everything and slept in the streets. There was this man, Earl, would kidnapped me. He drank from me, did whatever he wanted to me and kept me chained in a basement. A year later I was a week without food, blood level probably mostly depleted. I was going to die soon, then my creator came and found me, she offered me a new life to live, a family to love, to have my hearing back." Hartley said, smiling. "I chose that over dying alone wherever I was dumped." Hartley said, taking a step back. "It's a good life, I met you and that's when I knew what real love was like." 

"I don't want to be like you."

"I would never force you. That's what my family's against and I would be so happy to date a human. The only bad part is you you'd die before me."

"I don't want this life Hartley. I don't want to be involved."

"Okay…okay." Hartley said, not hiding his heartbreak, but trying to keep it together. "I'll leave you be. I won't come back…but-." Hartley cut himself off, biting his lip. "Can I get a goodbye hug? I just need to hold you one last time."

"Just a hug." David said, holding open his arms. Hartley tackled him in a hug, holding David close. His arm were wrapped around David's back, David had one hand around Hartley's back, one hand tangled in his hair. Hartley's face was tucked into David's shoulder, tears coming out by themselves.

"I love you. I love you so much. I know you find me disgusting now, but I'm still the man you loved at one point."

"Stop Hartley, just stop." David said, his hold loosening.

"Okay, sorry." Hartley said, pulling away. "Thank you for talking to me David." Hartley said, turning and unlocking the door. I'm sorry I'm repulsive." Hartley mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hartley." Len's voice boomed, the younger turning to see the man as walked down the stair. David walked out behind him, looking up at Len and Mick as they walked down the stairs. "Come along." Hartley nodded, following his king. David met Len's eyes, the older tearing away when he passed through the door. David just watched, not noticing the detective walk up next to him.

"Isn't that your boyfriend? What were you two doing in the bathroom." The blonde detective teased, David turned to look at him and said in a monotone.

"We broke up Eddie." Then he turned and walked back up the stairs to the lab, leaving the detective biting his lip.

 

Outside Oliver joined the group, jumping down from the position he held on the top of CCPD Station. Hartley jumped, Mick catching him as he fell in surprise. "Not much of a tough guy."

"I'm the brains." Hartley mumbled, straightening himself out. They continued walking as soon as Hartley stood straight, Oliver holding a hand out.

"Oliver Queen."

"The Hunter Queen?" Hartley said, gripping Mick's arm.

"Relax, I'm on your side, we have a mutual friend."

"Is it who you were looking for?" Hartley said, looking at the police station.

"Yep. We were at the tombs and the other three have awaken. Get your affairs in order because this is war time." Mick said, waking up to Len, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Hartley, have you seen my sister?"

"Not for a decade at least. She said she had to find your tomb, but she didn't come back.

"We need to find her, it's not safe anymore." Len said, Hartley smiling at the king.

"Now that's something I can do."

"I can track Slade's scent, I'll start there." Oliver said, looking down at his bow.

"That's good, if we can trap him then we can get information where the others are. 

"He's a soldier right? He knows how to stay quiet." Hartley asked, looking back at Oliver.

"Blood is deeper than words. I can get memories from drinking his blood."

"Can you get near him?"

"Slade still thinks there's a chance we can get together."

"Just wiggle your ass and he'll jump your bones. Gives you all the access."

"I can get close, which is why we need to block my senses. My eyes and ears. If you drinks from me I won't have him know where the coven is."

"Or we can just knock you out." Mick said, not a second later he punched Oliver across the face, the younger falling back, sprawling out on the floor. "That's for the sword."

"Now you have to carry him home." Len said, Mick growling as he picked Oliver up, sprawling him across his back. Hartley followed his king, smile falling as the three made their way toward the horror.

"My king." Hartley spoke, Len giving a hum in response to continue. "Who were you looking for?"

"His names Barry."

"Barry Allen?"

"No surprise you met him since he works with Singh."

"Actually we went to the same college, never too late to improve yourself. Anyway we were a little bit more than friends." Hartley smiled, reminiscing in thought.

"You and Barry were together?" Len asked, falling in step with Hartley. The older stopping, followed by Mick. 

"Yes, we were together for a couple of years. We broke up recently. I've been seeing David for about a year now, things were serious."

"Mick go ahead and keep walking. I need to talk to Hartley." Mick nodded, walking towards a cafe. Len pulled Hartley into and alleyway, away from public eyes. "Hartley, can I drink from you? I want to see your memories of Barry. I don't know how to approach him."

"He went on that excavation trip and came back different…was that you."

"It was." Len frowned, Hartley hesitantly grabbing his hand. "I've never been drank from as a vampire. The queen, changed me, never fed from me. It would be an honor to serve royalty in such a way."

"I am grateful to you Hartley Rathaway." Len said as he backed him into a wall. The younger removed his jacket, allowing access to his neck. Len pressed up against the wall, licking the spot he was going to bite, ice forming. Len bit down, Hartley hissing in pain. He threw his head back, giving more space to Len.

The older could see, could feel memories. Hartley's life passing before his closed eyes. His life as a human, his captivity, the centuries following. Then he saw the first memory, a college science course. There was Barry, sitting next to Hartley, smiling at Hartley with those beautiful eyes. The memory change, now they were in Hartley's apartment, kissing on the couch, candles lit, TV on. It wasn't important as Barry pushed Hartley backing onto the couch, hands fumbling. Len closed his eyes, not wanting to intrude on a personal moment. He listened, heard the noises. Suddenly they were gone, Len opening his eyes. He was standing in front of their bed, Hartley curled up against Barry, the older purring as he felt Barry pet.

"I love you Hartley."

"I love you Barry." Hartley said, Len walking over to Barry. His eyes were still glowing, Len dragging the back of his finger down Barry's cheek. It changed again, this time there was yelling. Barry had a cast on and was yelling at Hartley.

"Just talk to me Barry! Your not well!"

"You go through what I went through! I almost died!"

"Barry you need to go to a hospital! Julian thinks so too!"

"If you ship me to some looney bin than we are over! I'll make sure you never breath on me again!"

"I'm calling the hospital!" Hartley said, Barry picking up a snow globe and throwing it. It hit Hartley in the head before smashing on the floor.

 

Len pulled away from Hartley, the younger gasping as Len pulled away. "I'm so sorry."

"What for my lord?"

"For what you went through, you were taken, used as a meal. Changed, loved and lost."

"I'm a vampire that loves humans. I couldn't handle Barry, and David's just scared of me. I will find a man one day." Hartley said, throwing his jacket back on.

"David…he thought the world of you?"

"I don't know, we were going to move in together, that's why I told him."

"Don't give up. If you love him don't let him go."

"That's why you keep coming back for Barry. Even if he's scared."

"He's terrified of us. I didn't make the best first impression. I shredded the people that were with him. I can still imagine what they were planning. They wanted to use Barry as a sacrifice, I took him as a bride. But as you can tell he's running away, I scare him so he's trying to hide from me."

"Make the next impression the best."

"Hartley, you are my favorite. Come on, Mick's probably at home."

"Does this mean I can order Axel around?"

"We'll see." Len smiled, the two walking out of the alleyway. "For now we should get a move on, no telling what those other three are currently doing.

"Your hair got so long." Hunter said as he brushed his masters hair, Eobard watching him in the mirror. The mansion they had taken from their latest meal was beautiful. Hunter and Eobard took the master bedroom to fool around in while Malcolm and Damian took guest rooms, Thea and Slade took the children's rooms. Hunter swore he saw Slade taking in the sight He smiled up at his servant, the man relaxing at the gentle strokes in his hair. After centuries of being stiff for both of them it was time for them to relax a bit. 

"Do you like it long?"

"Not really, it's not you." 

"The go ahead and cut it." Eobard said, Hunter grabbing the scissors too eagerly. 

"Look ahead please." Hunter said, moving Eobard's head to face straight ahead.

"God it's been a while." Eobard muttered, looking at himself in the mirror. Hunter leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"You still look as young and handsome as you did centuries ago."

"Just cut my hair Hunter, then we can go hunting." 

"Yes Master Eobard." Hunter said, bringing the scissors up and beginning to snip away at the long ratted hair. There was a minute of silence as Eobard watching his hair fall to the ground. When it finally got back to normal length he spoke up.

"You are a wonderful haircutter."

"You remember the day you cut mine? You pulled me into the bathroom, bathed me personally. Then you sat me by the candle and just started cutting."

"You were filthy, covered in mud and blood from working in the field."

"Did I ever tell you about my family?"

"No, I can't say we've discussed this."

"Well my dad was a vampire and a drunk. He beat on my mom the whole time he was drunk, never laid a hand to me until one day. The day of the purge he slapped me, I told him I wished he was dead. Then you led your army into my village. I was no older than ten at the time when it happened. Your soldiers dragged the parents out, their children locked away in cages, ready for servitude. I watched as you set fire to my father, tied my mothers arms and legs to horses. I watched them die painfully…the worse thing that came to my mind, the one thing you guys never cared about, my mother was his captive. She never wanted him or me, she was just a scared human, that happened to love me either way. I know you may not remember her but she was a beautiful woman." Eobard remains silent as Hunter continued to snip up the ends of his hair. "I spent five years in that hell hole you and the other three had. I spent five years growing and fighting the others, since I never had fangs I had to get creative for blood. I murdered my friends and all because of you. I planned to murder you the moment you stepped into the prison. I had this old pair of broken scissor, much like these." At this Hunter ran the scissors against his masters throat, Eobard watching him in the mirror. "You know the rest, I attacked you the moment you came alone to pick targets and blood bags. I stabbed your horse trying to get your leg. You fell off so easily and I managed to climb on you before the guards came over. That pair of scissors ready to stab you."

"What stopped you?" Eobard said as he turned around to face Hunter. 

"You were smiling, you had excitement in your eyes. Your eyes are what stopped me. They were so…beautiful. I expected to die, I want to so bad, but when you pinned me down you didn't bleed me dry, you didn't even attack me. You just stared at me for a minute, everyone watching. You ripped the scissors from my hand and got up, leaving me to stare up at you."

"Then I shouted, "I'll take this one!" Eobard smiled, earning one from Hunter.

"I thought I was dead as soon as we got to your kingdom, but I walked in, was treated like the trash I was, but not killed. The others scoffed, lthreatening my life, all except Master Snart. You stood between us, your friends for a half-breed boy who tried to kill you. You never drank from me, never forced me to do anything sexual in nature. You had me brush your hair like this, even let me sleep in your bed with you. It took a while before I realized you weren't going to kill me. I began enjoying our time together, I became so willing to serve such a beautiful man that spared my life. My king that never loved my people made me love him. I felt like I should be disgusted with myself, for loving the man that ripped my mother into pieces and burned my father alive. But every time you called me over for studies or a bath I was the happiest half-blood in the world. I think I was seventeen when I took the chance, laying in you bed naked while you were hunting for food."

"That night was the best night I had had in decade. The way you cried and begged as I took your innocence. You were so willing to do so much…but you were terrible. It was obvious you were a virgin."

"Have I gotten better?"

"Last I knew you still had work to do." At that Hunter slashed Eobard across the throat, getting him deep. Eobard hissed, but Hunter just sat in his lap, latching onto the cut. Eobard chuckled, wrapping an arm around Hunter's waist to keep him balanced, the other tangling in his hair. "Next time just tell me your hungry, now I have to wash the scissor before I cut your hair." Hunter didn't say anything, just sucked on the bloody cut, Eobard relaxing as he let the younger feed. He didn't mind Hunter's lack of fangs, in fact he love them too much. He loved being responsible for feeding Hunter, it gave him dominance over the man. Hunter let out a moan as he tried to drag more blood from the small wound. 

"Hey. Back up." Hunter pulled away, growling a little. Eobard bit into his own arm, opening up a wound for Hunter. The younger didn't waste anytime latching onto Eobard's arm. The older smiled, kissing his servant forehead. Hunter drank from Eobard's arm, letting himself melt as the warm liquid flowed down his neck. He let out a moan, Eobard shushing him as he patted his back.

"Drink till you're full, I'm going hunting later." Hunter moaned in agreement. Resting his eyes as the blood began to run down his face, Eobard chuckling at the sight. "You've always been a messy eater." Hunter pulled away, looking up at his lover. 

"I love you." He said, returning to Eobard's arm. 

"Don't say that." Eobard said with a smirk, kissing Hunter's head. 

"I love you." Hunter said as he once again pulled away, looking down at his master. "I love you." Hunter said, this time kissing Eobard on his lips. Time slowed down for him as he closed his eyes, feeling with his lips. Hunter's kiss was soft, feather like as he gently brushed them against Eobard's. The older smiled into the kiss when he shifted and felt Hunter against his leg. He was so young Eobard laughed at the fact that it was so easy to get him worked up. In a swift movement Hunter's back made contact with the bed. He pulled away, looking at what he hit, then turned back with a wide smile. Hunter immediately threw off the robe that covered Eobard's body.

"Let me find some oil." Eobard got up, Hunter pulling open his own robes and climbing under the bed, a smile on his face. Eobard pulled open the nightstand drawer, finding a box with Trojan on it and and a bottle that said lubricant on it. These were among other things, such as a bible, a notepad and pens, but no olive oil. Sighing he picked up the bottle, showing Hunter. "No oil, want to try this?"

"Is it used for the body?"

"It says for the best personal pleasure for you and your partner. That sounds safe to me." Eobard said, bringing the bottle over. Lifting the blanket Eobard climbed in, smiling down at the younger.

"Switch with me." Hunter said, Eobard doing as said, laying down where Hunter had been. Hunter ducking under the covers. Eobard felt a kiss on the inside of his thigh.

"What are you doing Hunter?" Eobard asked, spreading his legs a bit more for the younger man. 

"Getting you hard. Don't tell me that's impossible." Hunter said as he peaked out from underneath the covers.

"Is that an old man joke? I'll show you whose an old man." Eobard smiled, grabbing Hunter by the hair, shoving Hunter back under the blanket. "Suck, I'll be so hard that when you feel me thrusting down your throat you'll be begging for me to be inside you."

"I was just joking." Hunter said, but leaned over, holding on to his master limp member. He kissed the tip before licking it slowly, looking up at Eobard with a sparkle in his eyes. The older groaned, gripping Hunter's hair. Smiling Hunter took the head into his mouth, sucking on it. 

"Look at you, I know you can take it further." And he could. Hunter taking in the shaft slowly, bobbing his head. Eobard let out a moan, his hand resting firmly in Hunter's hair. Looking down he saw how hard he was coming out of Hunter's mouth and smiled. "I told you it wouldn't take long." At that Hunter pulled off, dragging his tongue up and down the underside of Eobard's penis agonizingly slow. "Hunter, stop teasing me." The younger pulled away, smiling up at his master, saliva already running down his lips. He leaned over, opening his mouth wide to take Eobard in all at once. He heard a creak and then he was shoved down, Eobard's penis thrusted down Hunter's throat.

Eobard looked up with a glare as he pooled the sheets up, shoving Hunter down to hide him. It had always been his instinct, to hide Hunter if a threat was near…if you could call Malcolm Merlyn a threat. When he walked in without knocking. He felt Hunter panicking, Malcolm rolling his eyes as Eobard released the younger. Hunter coughed frantically, sitting up, Eobard patting him on the back. Malcolm looked away, the thought of a king lying with a filthy half-breed sickened him.

"We're going hunting, if you want to go hurry up." Malcolm said, turning to walk out. "Get tested, you don't know what diseases it has."

"Fuck off Merlyn. I'll go hunting later with my boyfriend." Eobard said, smiling as Hunter coughed. Leaning over he kissed his forehead.

"Filthy, disgusting." Malcolm mumbled, walking out. "You're checking next time Darhk!" They heard as Malcolm shut the door.

"It's gone to hell without Snart." Eobard said, looking at Hunter who managed to contain his coughing. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Hunter said, pulling the older into a comforting kiss. "I'd be happier if you'd prepare me before I pleasures you."

"I like the sound of that." Eobard smiled, grabbing the bottle of lube.


End file.
